


"By my side"

by bokutoppai



Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, HQrarepairweek2020, Happy Ending, Healing, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death, dw everyone is alive but listen to the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoppai/pseuds/bokutoppai
Summary: The chaos had quietened down, and the King waited eagerly for news. Did they win against the enemy kingdom? Was he alive and would the promise be fulfilled?
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Moniwa Kaname
Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720471
Kudos: 11





	"By my side"

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairs week - day 4 (victory, castle, magic!au)

It was over.  
The chaos had quietened down, thousands of people were waiting on every street of the Kingdom for answers.  
War had been going on for years, and this was most likely the last battle.  
Wizards were strong, but fighting against demons was harsh. They still had hope though.

The King awaited eagerly in his castle for news too, as he couldn’t take the lead because he got severely injured in one of the previous battles. Despite trying to heal himself, wounds caused by demons weren’t easy to heal by anyone, even by the strongest wizard - who is the king himself.

A crow entered the room through the big, colorful window's opening.  
It shifted its form into a human-looking one, the new form got with their feet on the ground and kneeled immediately in the presence of the king.

Moniwa started fidgeting with a piece of clothing from his garments, and looked at the newcomer «Sawamura, any news?»  
The man looked at him, with a solemn expression on his face «We defeated the enemy's ruler, so the head of their army surrendered, Your Majesty.» he paused for a second «However, with a heavy heart, I have to announce that Futakuchi Kenji got badly injured. If we don't heal him, at least partially, in time he might not make it.»

Everything around Moniwa seemed to crumble down. He refused to believe  _ he _ was badly injured, he couldn’t die. Kaname hadn’t kept his promise yet.  
As if he had been calling his presence, a group of soldiers brought Futakuchi in, desperately asking for Moniwa's assistance.

He rushed by his side, tears already pricking his eyes.  
One of the soldiers helped Futakuchi taking off his armor to check his injuries better.  
He wasn't bleeding externally, however he had several dark bruises, his breath was shallow, and he flinched when the same soldier accidentally brushed his chest while moving a garment.

Kaname took a deep breath, he reassured Kenji he was by his side and told him not to talk.  
He got started working by using a spell on him, hoping it could help him at least that little to keep him alive and then make him recover slowly.

Kenji would flinch every time he touched him, it was necessary, but he hated seeing him like that.  
Futakuchi looked at him in silence. Oh, it was so uncharacteristic of him. He'd normally tease Moniwa, without caring of their ranks, and Kaname wouldn't even mind. He liked that kind of relationship, he liked being close to him.

«Oi Ka... name…» Kenji used his first name, as he always did, it wasn't surprising to anyone. He struggled to talk, his voice was weak and breathy, every single inch of his body hurt «Now it’s over. We won… I will understand if you don’t want to anymore, if you-» he coughed, concerning Moniwa even more, then he tried to regain strength and keep speaking «...if you want to break that promise because of my rebellious attitude, can I... be by your side? As a King while still being the head of the army?»

Moniwa gasped when Kenji started coughing again «Please, don't say anything. I haven't forgotten, I still want you by my side, but if you're forcing yourself while you're so weak and I'm trying to heal you I... doubt you can still do it in the future.»  
He increased the intensity of the spell. This would tire him out, but he didn't care. It was better for him to sleep for weeks to regain his energy than for Futakuchi to  _ die _ .  
Of course, Kenji immediately noticed what he was doing, and he tried to stop him. Although, he was way too strained to succeed.

Kaname's hands were trembling, everything made him paranoid at that point. For a moment he thought Futakuchi had stopped breathing, and his own breath stopped too.

He was relieved when Kenji took a deep breath, as if after struggling so much he was finally able to get some oxygen in his lungs.  
Some of the bruises became less evident, the spell was working, and Kenji was already stable enough to survive and recover by himself.

But the King didn't stop yet, he'd keep using the spell until he was even better.  
It was exhausting, he felt as if all his strength was abandoning him, and he would've crumbled down if Futakuchi didn't stop him there.

Kenji could move again, his movements were still weak, but it was something.  
«Kaname, it's alright... thank you.» he smiled at him, for once not in a mocking way.  
He glanced at the others in the room, who got the signal and, one by one, they left.

Soon they were alone, the silence seemed so new and relaxing to them after all that happened.  
Moniwa rested himself against him gently, his head into the crook of his neck «Does it hurt like this?» his voice sounded sleepy, it caused Kenji to smile.  
«A little, but don't pull away.»

They stood still, both of them too tired to move.  
«Kenji, when we'll recover completely, be by my side for the rest of our life.»  
Futakuchi nodded, enjoying Moniwa's warmth.  
Both of them were lulled to sleep by each other's presence.  
It was safe to say they'd be officially together soon, and that put both of them at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> not fully convinced by this one-


End file.
